Communication devices are commonly used to transmit data across communication networks and within enterprises. In many cases it would benefit an individual or an organization if a selected number of recipients were to have access to such data. Often the data can be such that it is regularly changing (i.e. it is dynamic). Accordingly, it would be beneficial if the individual or organization could reliably and routinely notify the selected recipients that the data has been updated or changed.